


Christmas morning

by UmiAzuma



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Blackmail material, Claire Temple Deserves Better, Curtis is a good bro, F/M, Frank gets hurt, Frank is also high as s kite, Hurt Frank Castle, M/M, Matt frets a lot, Painkillers, Painkillers are one hell of a drug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiAzuma/pseuds/UmiAzuma
Summary: For the "identity reveal" prompt(?)Frank is hurt protecting Matt.





	Christmas morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Afewproblems](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afewproblems/gifts).



> Another of the requests for the Secret Santa, identity reveal of sorts.

It’s Christmas eve and Frank is hurt.

 

Matt had met Curtis a few days prior to this. Now, Curtis was stitching Frank's side as Frank slept. Curtis promised Frank would be fine, it was just a few gunshots and none of them hit any vital organs. Matt had panicked and called Claire before Curtis and now they both worked around Frank in tandem.

 

Luke and Danny were on the roof, checking for anyone who might have followed them. Jessica looked around the block and came back a few minutes later.

 

“Coast is clear. No one’s around.”

 

“What a way to spend Christmas eve.” Luke said as he and Danny came back inside. Danny shook the snow from his hair like a puppy. “He gonna be okay?”

 

“He’ll be fine.” Curtis said, placing some gauze over the stitches. Claire cleaned up Frank’s injured leg. The Punisher had taken the most of the explosion protecting Matt. “He’s gonna be a little high when he wakes up, but that's because of the meds.”

 

When he's done, Luke walks Curtis to the door, then comes back and sits next to Claire. Matt still looked guilty. Frank was hurt because of him. Claire seems to notice this and squeezes his arm gently.

 

“He's gonna be fine, Matt. Why don't you take a shower and change? I'll check on your wounds too.”

 

Matt nods and shuffles to the bathroom. He can hear Danny’s suggestion of using the iron fist to cure Frank, but when he turns the spray of water on, he can't hear what they reply.

 

Matt doesn't think it's safe, considering how badly hurt Frank is. They didn't need anyone else to nurse tonight. 

 

When he comes out of the shower, wrapped only in a fluffy towel, Claire pats the couch gently. Matt sits and she busies herself checking his wounds. Mostly, it's just some scrapes and scratches. 

 

Because Frank protected him. With his body. Now he feels guilty all over again. 

 

Jessica excuses herself a while later. Says she has things to do. Danny and Luke promise to stay, so does Claire. Luke almost carries Matt and forces him to sleep. They all need it.

 

Foggy and Karen come by in the morning with some leftovers from the Nelsons’ Christmas party. Foggy says his mom is not happy that Matt missed it this year. Matt groans and says he didn't even visit his mother, something came up.

 

Foggy takes one look at Luke and Claire sleeping in the couch and Danny dozing off on a chair and knows exactly  _ what _ came up. 

 

Matt tells them everything. Karen seems mortified that Frank is hurt, but pets Matt's hair when he says  _ how _ Frank got hurt.

 

“Aww he  _ does _ care!” She says with a laugh, and goes to the room to check on him.

 

Frank is covered in bandages, but he sleeps peacefully. When Claire wakes, she checks his wounds and makes sure everything is going well. Foggy cracks open the tuppers and the leftovers are enough to feed everyone.

 

Matt takes a chair and sits by Frank's side. Frank stirs and Matt calls Claire to check on him. While she makes sure nothing is out of order, Matt offers Frank one of the cookies Foggy’s mom made.

 

“Who  _ are _ you?” Frank asked Matt. Matt wanted to be hurt but Curtis did warn him Frank would be confused due to the painkillers and anesthesia. “You're pretty.”

 

Claire snorted and took off, probably to call everyone into the room. Matt smiled.

 

“I'm Matt. Eat your cookie, Frank.”

 

“That my name?” Frank sounded amazed at this. “That's amazing. You're amazing.”

 

“Eat your cookie.” Matt said again, taking Frank's hand and bringing the cookie to his lips. 

 

“Are you single?” Frank asked suddenly. Matt could hear someone laughing, probably Foggy. “Of course you're not single, you're too pretty.”

 

Then, out of nowhere, Frank started sobbing. Matt frowned and took his hand.

 

“What is it, Frank? Does something hurt?” 

 

“I'm sad because you're not single!” Karen choked a laugh and had to leave the room. Matt smiled. “ _ Someone _ in this room is obviously luckier than me!”

 

“Frank…” Matt laughed and squeezed Frank's hand. “You live here. You're my boyfriend.”

 

“Really?” Frank's entire face lit up. “Woooow! I must have done something right, huh?”

 

“Yeah, Frank, you did. Eat your cookie.”

 

“You're so pretty, really pretty. Will you marry me?” This time it was Foggy who choked, Matt laughed. 

 

“If you eat your cookie, I'll consider it.”

 

“Okay.” Frank munched happily on his cookie as Claire put her phone away.

 

“Well that’s some blackmail material.” She said, then patted Matt’s shoulder. “We're gonna leave now. He's probably gonna go right back to sleep after the cookie and when he wakes up he's gonna be in a bit of pain. Give him the painkillers and he'll be right as rain soon.”

 

Frank did fall back to sleep as soon as everyone was gone. He slept for a few hours and woke up hungry, grumpy and in pain.

 

He didn't remember what he'd said under the influence of pain meds.


End file.
